Minccino
/ |evointo=Cinccino |gen=Generation V |species=Chinchilla Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=5.8 kg |imweight=12.8 lbs. |ability=Cute Charm Technician |dw=Skill Link |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=25 |evo= }} Minccino (Japanese: チラーミィ Chillarmy) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Appearance Minccino is small quadrupedal rodent-based Pokémon that resembles a chinchilla. Its body is mostly covered in silky light grayish fur, and its ears and tail are tipped with patches of cream white fur. Its tail is long, silky, and fluffy. It has large rounded ears with pinkish insides and small tufts of fur on the outside of each ear. It has an upright tuft of fur sprouting from atop its head, large round brownish eyes, a tiny black nose, and a small mouth. A tuft of fur protrudes from beneath its chin. It has short, stubby limbs and small pink paw pads on the undersides of its fore-paws and feet. Although it is a quadruped (it runs swiftly on all fours), Minccino can stand upright and walk as a biped as well. The Shiny Minccino has pink fur, with green fluff inside the ear Behavior Minccino are obsessed with neatness and cleanliness. They always keep themselves well-groomed and clean, and are constantly dusting and sweeping with their tails. They use their tails to thoroughly dust unclean objects and sweep their habitats, as they prefer to live in a tidy place. They greet one another by rubbing each other with their fluffy tails, which may also be a way of grooming one another. Special Abilities Minccino are experts at cleanliness. They are very swift Pokémon, and their signature move is Tail Slap. Evolution Minccino evolves into Cinccino with the use of a Shiny Stone. Anime *Bianca's Minccino Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 5, Route 9, Route 16, Cold Storage |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |name=Minccino |black=They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean. |white=These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms. |black 2=Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails. |white 2=Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails. |x=Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails. |y=These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Minccino |bwspr =Minccino BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Minccino BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Minccino BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Minccino BW Back.gif |xyspr=Minccino XY.gif |xysprs=MinccinoShinyXY.gif |VIback=MinccinoBackXY.gif |VIbacks=MinccinoBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Minccino is the Pokémon shown in Professor Juniper's introduction in Pokémon Black & White, just as other Pokémon have done. **In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Professor Juniper evolved her Minccino to a Cinccino as shown in the introduction scene. *This Pokémon was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. Origin Minccino is based on a chinchilla. Its tail resembles a broom or feather duster, as they are known to fastidiously clean items and sweep their dens with their tails. Etymology Minccino seems to be a combination of the words "mini" and "chinchilla", and possibly "chino cloth" (a type of soft fabric). Minccino's Japanese name, Chillarmy, is derived from "chinchilla" and "charm", or possibly "army", as chino fabric (which Minccino's English name refers to) was originally designed to be used in the military to make durable, comfortable uniforms for soldiers to wear. Gallery 572Chillarmy Dream.png 572Minccino_Pokemon_Conquest.png Minccino-TakaraTomyPlush.JPG Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon